


Until it bears fruit

by shootertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hostage Situations
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: A fanfiction I received from Tayama (milkwave83).Translated by me (translation side by side with the original)Humanformers: the Autobots won, Megatron was captured and was forced to marry an evil bizarro Optimus Prime. Optimus wants to conceive a child with Megatron.





	Until it bears fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists in a fork of the Black Optimus Prime AU where the characters are androids and gynoids instead of boxy mechs. Kay’s comics that form the basis of this AU can be read [here](https://robocoochie.tumblr.com/tagged/blackop%20comic/chrono). The Optimus and Megatron designs can be viewed [here](http://kay109.tumblr.com/post/173636922723).
> 
> This story is a sequel to [Tayama’s](http://milkwave83.tumblr.com/) story “Kuro no Hanayome” (Bride in Black) which I finished translating a few weeks ago. If things go according to plan you’ll be able to buy it with the doujinshi [“Sweetest in the Universe”](http://alice-books.com/item/show/2767-6) or view it when the physical version of the doujin sells out.

オートボットの司令官とディセプティコンの破壊大帝が、皆が羨むほどの幸せな挙式を挙げてから4ヶ月が過ぎた。  
Four months had passed since the Commander of the Autobots and the Emperor of Destruction held a wedding ceremony so happy that anyone would be envious.

美しく聡明な妻と毎日寝起きを共にできる幸せを噛み締めて、オプティマスは隣でまだ眠っている妻の、シルクのような美しい銀髪に触れた。警戒心の強いメガトロンだが、起きる気配はない。  
Ruminating on the happiness of being able to wake up next to his beautifully intelligent wife every day, Optimus stroked the beautiful, silk-like silver hair of his still-sleeping wife beside him. Megatron was a vigilant one but, there was no sign of waking.

昨夜は無理をさせてしまったから、疲れているのだろう。  
She was probably tired because he had pushed her too hard last night.

オプティマスは指先で癖のついた銀髪を弄り、妻が目を開けるのを待つことにした。  
With his fingertip, Optimus fiddled with Megatron's curled silver hair, and decided to wait for his wife to open her eyes.

  
順風満帆な夫婦生活を送っていたが、愛し合う二人の間にはなかなか子供ができなかった。子供がほしいオプティマスは、新婚初夜からメガトロンとの夜の営みを1日も欠かしたことはなかった。  
Living their married life was smooth sailing but, the lovemaking between the two of them was rather incapable of making a child. Wanting a child, Optimus had not missed a day of "nightly games" with Megatron since their wedding night.

互いの愛を確認する、夫婦としての行為に加えて、オプティマスは子供をつくるという明確な目標を持ってメガトロンを抱いた。妻の体調管理は完璧で、排卵日には一日中子作りに励んだ。  
In addition to their deeds as a married couple, which confirmed their mutual love, Optimus made love to Megatron with the clear goal of making a child. His management of his wife's physical condition was perfect, and on ovulation days he strove to conceive all day long.

組み敷いた妻の口からは、感情を剥き出しにして殺してやる、と強烈な告白が飛び出す。私も愛しているよとキスをして早々に喉を枯れさせてやると、メガトロンは乱れた髪の隙間から燃えるような赤い目でこちらを見ていた。背筋が震える熱烈な視線に、オプティマスは笑顔で返した。  
From his pinned-down wife's mouth, a confession flew out with naked ardor: "I'll kill you."  
“I love you too,” he kissed her, immediately causing her voice to die her throat, and then, through the gap in her disheveled hair, Megatron looked his way with her burning eyes. Optimus replied to her fiery, trembling-in-her-spine gaze with a smiling face.

「私たちの子供はきっと天使みたいに可愛いだろうな。愛しいお前のココに、二人の愛の結晶が宿ることが待ち遠しいよ」  
"I'm sure our child will be cute like an angel! I look forward to when the fruit of our love resides in your you-know-what, my darling."

そう言ってメガトロンの中に性を吐き出すと、厳しく細められた赤い瞳が潤んで揺れた。  
With that said, he shot his sex into Megatron, and her intensely narrowed red eyes became tear-choked and shaky.

可愛い可愛いメガトロンを前に、つい夢中になって無理をさせてしまうことがあるのだが、それもすべて二人の幸せのためだ。  
Lovely, lovely Megatron; there had been times before when he was carelessly enraptured with her and pushed her too hard. However, those times were completely for the happiness of both of them.

「できれば女の子がいい……お前に似た可愛い女の子が」  
“A girl would be good, if that’s possible…a lovely girl who looks like you."

なかなか目を覚まさないメガトロンを抱きしめて、オプティマスは銀色の髪に顔を埋めた。  
Holding barely awake Megatron close, Optimus buried his face in her silver hair.

だが待てど暮らせど一向に子供はできず、オプティマスはもう我慢ができずに医者の知恵を借りることにした。  
However, in spite of how long they persevered, she absolutely could not conceive, and Optimus, already out of patience, decided to seek a doctor's wisdom.

メガトロンはオプティマスに手を引かれ、軍の施設内にある産婦人科へと連れてこられた。  
Megatron was led by Optimus' hand and brought to the maternity ward inside the army facility.

身体検査の後、子宮に造影剤を注入されX線検査を行った。軍医がオプティマスに何か説明をしている様子がガラス越しに伺えたが、メガトロンは望まない検査と痛みに発狂寸前だった。  
After a physical examination, a radio-opaque substance was injected into her uterus and an x-ray scan was performed. She heard what seemed to be the military physician explaining something to Optimus through the other side of the glass, but Megatron was on the verge of madness with pain from the unwanted examination.

結果大きな問題は見つからず、軍医に右腕へ排卵誘発剤を打たれ、牢獄同然のマイホームへ帰ることになった。  
The results showing no major problems, the military physician stuck an ovulation-inducing agent into Megatron's right arm, and it was decided that Megatron return to her home inside the prison.

  
寝室に入ると、オプティマスは注射の跡にキスをして、これできっと大丈夫だと微笑む。  
When he entered the bedroom, Optimus kissed the injection site. "With this, it’ll surely be alright," he smiled.

メガトロンは打たれた薬のせいで気分が悪かった。  
On account of the medicine she'd been stuck with, Megatron was feeling sick.

最初こそ、妊娠したらという恐怖に支配されていたが、ある時期を過ぎてからは、きっと過去数々の戦闘で負った内臓へのダメージで、子供はできない体になったのだろうと勝手に高を括っていた。オプティマスの妻となった今、メガトロンにとってそれは喜ばしいことだった。  
Early on, she was dominated by the fear of getting pregnant, but, after a certain period of time, she surmised that surely, since her internal organs bore damage from numerous past battles, she was probably incapable of having children. Having become Optimus' wife, in the present, Megatron was glad of this matter.

だがオプティマスは諦めるどころか、あの誘発剤を何十本も貰い受けて帰ってきた。  
However, far from giving up, Optimus took her back to be given the ovulation agent tens of times.

メガトロンにまた恐怖心が芽生える。  
Once more, fear budded in Megatron.

もし、本当にこいつとの子供を身籠もったら。  
If, she was truly going to get pregnant with this guy's child.

「どうしたメガトロン。やけに静かだな」  
“What’s wrong, Megatron? Oh, you’re awfully quiet.”

青白い顔をしたメガトロンの肩を、オプティマスは心配そうに抱き寄せた。  
Megatron made a blue face, and Optimus anxiously embraced her shoulders.

「この薬がダメでも落ち込むことはない。あの軍医を殺してセカンドオピニオンを受けよう。まぁしばらく効果を見ようじゃないか。今日もたくさん、愛し合おうな」  
“This drug is no good, but don’t despair. Let's kill that military doctor and get a second opinion! Well, why don't we wait and see if there's any effects? Today, let's make _**plenty**_ of love."

  
おしまい  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes: “Megatron's curled silver hair” - “silver hair that was affixed with curls/kinks” - the word for “curl” is “kuse”, which can mean a habit, peculiarity, a trick.
> 
> “a confession flew out with naked ardor” - “with bared feelings, an intense confession of ‘I’ll kill you’ flew” would be the more literal translation.
> 
> “I look forward to when the fruit of our love resides in your you-know-what, my darling” - a more literal translation would be “I look forward to when the crystallization of our love resides in the darling you’s Here”. “Koko” (spelled with katakana) or “here” is a euphemism for genitalia. The literal translation is too awkward. Notice he uses “omae” for “you” - he looks down on her.
> 
> “it was decided to return Megatron to her home inside the prison” - the word for home is the english loanword “mai ho-mu” - “my home”.
> 
> "she surmised" - I had trouble with this one. "katsute ni taka wo kukutteita" - "artitarily/of one's own accord" "made light of" - I assume it means the idea that she's infertile doesn't bother her, OR she just assumed she was infertile because it seemed like it.
> 
> -
> 
> [This](https://robocoochie.tumblr.com/post/173453993192/this-is-my-design-for-a-baby-between-kay109s#notes) is what I think an Optimus/Megatron baby would look like in this AU. Her name would be Nemeseia!


End file.
